marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Tobias Jondrette
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is LittleRedCrazyHood. Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. "You seem like a nice person. Wait, you are a nice person, of course you are. Duh. I can sense this stuff. Kind of like that moment in Kung Fu Panda with Master Oogway and – oh? You want to know about me? What if I want to know about you? Don't feel like sharing now, eh? 'Sides, you've got a great destiny ahead of you, who cares about your past? My name's Toby Jondrette. You can call me Tobias but know that I keep a Star Wars lightsaber in my room. And a ninja sword. Beware. I've got a sis named Nina and my dad. My mum? Oh, she's dead. Don't be sorry. Really. Or I will hit you and get that weird look off your face. It doesn't suit you, you know. "I guess I always knew I was going to have powers. My dad told me my mom was a real hero, and I believe him. I have no idea what her power was, but it doesn't really matter to me. Point is, I had a super hero for a mum. My mum automatically defats all of yours, no question. And so does my dad. Because he told me that. And he also told me that all things dads say are true so I believe him. Anyway, I'm getting off topic again. I was six and called to the Principal's office. Apparently it's not okay to tell fellow six year olds that they're going to grow up to be bad people. Everyone brushed it off as teasing and other stuff. My dad had a feeling it was powers. "I know, I know. Seeing whether people are good or bad is a pretty lame power. You know what power I'd like to have? To control fire. Like Prince Zuko in Avatar. Or have a wand and Avada Kedavra everyone. Or maybe I could just have super awesome ninja skills. Oh wait, I already have them. Stop calling me cute! Anyway, now that I'm twelve, I'm finally able to leave all those other normal people behind and go to Xavier's. Pretty cool, huh? Any more questions? No, I am not cute, for the last time. Don't call me that!" What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? "People have told me that I'm too hyper, and that I never stop talking. My sister told me that I'm only cute when I'm quiet. Which is around never. I even talk in my sleep, you know! You can easily bribe me with chocolate and Kool-Aid. They're my mortal weaknesses. After devouring yoru offering I will unleash havoc on the world. Or maybe just ask you a never ending list of questions. I'm curious like that. I've also been told that I get off topic too much. I call it Topic Multitasking. "The thing I hate most in the world is when I'm not allowed to do grown-up stuff. I mean, come on, I'm a freaking mutant! I deserve to know when the world is ending! I also deserve to go on 9GAG, I mean, all my friends are! Ugh, parental block... Everyone tells me I'm always so young and innocent. Well, I will have you know that I can curse in French and Sweden. But those are the only non-English words I know. Whatever. "My point is that children may look like easy pickings but we've got some bite. Never doubt us. I'm going to save the world one day." What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Xavier's School. Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Student in seventh grade. Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero. What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? *'Seventh Grade - Toby is able to sense the good and bad in others.' *'Eight Grade - Toby is able to tell when someone is lying.' *'Freshman - Toby is able to have a vague perception of his own destiny.' *'Sophomore - Toby is able to have a vague perception of others' destinies.' *'Junior - Toby is able to be empathetic with others, having them literally share their feeling with him. He will be able to understand their feelings as well.' *'Senior - Toby is able to mess around with people's moral compasses, by giving them a nudge towards good or evil, but not able to change them completely.' *'Adult - Toby's perception of destinies will grow to be stronger, but will still remain vague as he does not have the power of foresight. He will also be able to get a feeling that something bad is going to happen.' *'Weaknesses - Toby has no offensive powers, and neither does he defensive. Majority of his powers are simply passive.' If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? "Girls? Yuck." Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? No. List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? At least once every week. If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: UTC+8 Category:Confirmation